


APH | 露中 | 过桥

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 那一年长江发洪，除了咆哮水流，黄鹤楼和龟山之间还空无一物。——————代友发，作者Uferlos作于2015.7





	APH | 露中 | 过桥

 

这一觉只睡了四五个钟头。眼未睁开，已能感到屋外一片白花花的日光。更别说昨天下了一夜的雨，积水存在路面上，日头升起来，活像是上笼蒸包子，招待所顶楼便是最顶上一格蒸屉。  
当然是被热醒的。  
王耀迷迷糊糊地爬起来，撑着一身酸痛去漱口抹脸：武汉的夏天，任凭你水泥地铺凉席洒凉水都不管用，风扇摇出来的风热乎乎软绵绵，吹一整晚又头疼如宿醉。  
最可恶的还是广播里那不疾不徐的“今日最高温度：三十五摄氏度”。  
去窗台上磕个鸡蛋便熟，怕是气象站的温度计早已撑破了量程。这要才三十五度，等能放高温假，整一块汉口区撒点孜然，就能吃了。  
天热得人没胃口，上午还约好了人去建工局谈事儿，算了，不如直接去。  
从江汉到武昌，先过江汉桥，然后在琴台坐缆车——就得先买龟山公园的票，多花五块钱——那还是回程时再走这条路。去时从大桥走。  
想到这，王耀心里像是被人拎了拎，毫无来由地堵了口慌张气。怎么回事。  
九四年那会儿，建设部一纸令下，他们“唰”地从“二建”变成了股份制的企业公司。大形势一片明朗，土建这一块的项目是接连不停地立，广州、珠海、海南……连国外的项目都揽来了不少活儿。他当时还是个普通职工编制，初生牛犊不怕虎，领着几个瓦工钢筋工，“工程队”大旗一拉，就坐上了南下的火车。  
就是从这里。从武昌到广州。  
中标的项目是日本人注资，和甲方几场谈下来，要求严苛得能叫人厥过气。  
你们能不能行？  
一句戳中命门。他这脾气，倔劲儿爆上来谁也压不住。  
十个亿造价，标书就写了大半月，还有什么好说的？卷起袖子干。  
包管漂漂亮亮，教你们心服口服。  
验收那天，双方和翻译在项目现场转悠了一下午，广州虽不比武汉这座火炉，夏天也一样是吃人的老虎，走一路汗如雨下。  
“贵公司的施工水准，很高。”  
他作为项目经理还没说话，先给旁一位施工员插了嘴：  
“听说田中先生也爱好围棋？我们王工对这小有研究，你们要不，切磋几局？”  
等翻译说完，资方经理脸都白了，王耀还以为他终于扛不住南方的炎夏，要中暑休克。  
“不论姓王姓聂 ，切磋什么的，着实不敢当。”

可真要说到“施工水准”啊，往前放几十年，也不会这么有底气。  
先是建国，接下来呢，学校，医院，工厂厂房，商区大楼……什么都要建。五十年代，江城主城区的新楼房，都是他们二建盖起来的。  
但最后，印上了人民币纸钞反面的则是大桥局的——嘿！他们也没话说，毕竟，说开天辟地，万里长江第一桥；说雄伟，鞍钢的钢，山海关的梁，气派得很；说漂亮，重檐堡亭，四方八角，红珠圆顶。  
没得比。  
这不，今早过江，他还得从这大桥上走一遭。

坐在公交车上，王耀还在考虑等会儿要谈的事。这个项目实际上他们已经做了一半，现在为了走完流程，甲方必须再次公开招标，要怎么说服别的企业放弃，想想都头痛。  
他刚开始当项目经理那阵，房价一路飘红，最苦的不过为了命令赶工期：传染病肆虐时新建隔离医院，为了赶上赛事和会展日期的会馆项目……好在奖金拿到手软，辛苦也感觉值得。这几年倒好，托某个超级大国的福，全世界的经济都跟着萧条不振。国内嘛，要说过得去，也马马虎虎，最开始哭号的是沿海接外贸单的那片，再后来，什么“压泡沫”、“扩内需”……饭碗不好端，各行各业都能倒出一肚子苦水。土建算够接地气，踏踏实实了，可随着“国退民进”，又有什么“房地产业结构调整”，招标立项也越加难做。CAD，BIM，预构件流水线……该学的一样都不能落下，不然就糟了。  
车顺着鹦鹉大道上了立交，片刻功夫便上了桥。天气好得不可思议，晴空万里，桥面上热浪滚滚，托得公交车都快飞起来。  
“唉呀！”  
碰撞声特别清脆，就像什么东西被掰断了。停稳之后，乘客都跟着凑到窗边看：果不其然，左侧车道的车要变车道，一下撞掉了他们车的侧视镜。  
司机上下车好几次，终于以船长宣布沉船的架势说道：“都下车，下车了啊！这趟没法坐了！”  
三伏炎夏，长江大桥正中，要躲阴凉，除非站在大高个儿的影子里。这停下的位置也是绝倒：不知是下一站远还是上一站更远。  
首先，就没有踏出空调车的勇气。  
司机打开了前后车门，随着车厢内温度逐渐升高，大家不得不愤愤地下了车。  
王耀差点想站在原地报警，不过乘着警车去建工局，实在太不像样，他只能一步一步走向南岸。  
江风也是烫的，可恶。  
走了大概百来步，他就成了株蔫头耷脑的缺水植物。桥下火车风驰电掣，更叫人郁闷。  
连景物都不带变化，真要无聊死人。  
这么想着，就发现桥栏上有蹊跷，凑近了去看，发现都是游客们写下的“到此一游”。  
一般来说，可步行的大桥除了渡水，还肩负一些次要用途，比如旅游景点担当，自杀起跳地——  
还是说回眼前的涂鸦吧。  
除了最普通的“到此一游”加上名字、日期，就是奇怪的鬼画符，偶尔还有几句带着爱心的宣言，和爬山路上常常见到的同心锁异曲同工。  
也是情比金坚，才会大夏天来走长江大桥，还不至于分手。王耀想，对现在的年轻人感到一阵无奈。  
小兔崽子们，什么时候才能改掉乱涂乱画的陋习啊！  
他一边暗自摇头，一边往前走。精神劲儿起来一些，步幅也大了。  
有白色修正液的字迹，也有黑色油性笔的字迹。下雨都冲刷不掉，就算字写得再漂亮，突兀在桥栏上，也很难看。  
也不知道是不是写下了句子，今后都能百年好合，没有的话，大概也不想来再把它擦掉。真像块疤。  
有些东西蠢蠢欲动地要连带着岁月的灰尘翻起来，他还勉强摁着。不动声色，不能动。有什么了不起的。往事随云走，一笑泯恩仇，他早已熟能生巧。  
直到看见下一句。  
我来到你的城市 走过你来时的路  
他很少听流行歌，偶尔打个出租，广播也是卖酒卖药卖蚕丝被。一句话是不是歌词，看不出来；这句里有没有故事，心可是会咯噔一下的。  
在大桥通车典礼上踩掉了鞋子的小孩，现在也该是做爷爷的年纪了。难怪说人生苦短。  
转眼六十年。

那时他还年轻。  
是说心气。死气沉沉了太久，英雄气概的时代浇灌过，完全换了副少年人的心气：乐观，自信，无所畏惧。百废待兴的光景，每天都一身倦意地睡下，也都是一觉醒的好梦。  
武汉夏天多雨，倒是一直没变。给雨支风券 一批，龙王顷刻便到，有时正午天也能乌云蔽日，犹如晚上。  
那一年雨是真大，不然他为何到现在都忘不掉？  
站在江边，雨雾茫茫，根本看不清对岸。江中水浪滔天，要是再以这豪爽阵势连下七十二个钟头，恐怕江面都要爬上堤岸。  
短袖抵不住狂风，可也走不开，要是运气不好，说不定要困在工地一整晚。  
没指望有转机，可就在这倒水一般的暴雨中，居然还有个人往他这儿走来。虽然一开口就是抱怨的话：  
“总算找到你了。”  
“……又没叫你过来。”  
高个子的北方人好像永远弄不明白诸如此类的场合，应对只有一个：不说话，无辜地盯着他的眼睛。  
这一招对他屡试不爽。  
“……等我一下。”  
他回去把包拿上。别的东西在这儿放一宿都不要紧，其实，包里的也不要紧。  
伊万站在临时工棚的屋檐边上等他，再一起走到大雨里。  
这种天气，油布比伞好用，但裤子总是顾不上，索性把裤腿卷起来，蹚水走。  
搭着彼此的肩走路，不说话也不太好意思。  
“你们和大桥局，进展得怎么样啦？”  
“桥堡的设计图选出来了，不过，你们的同志还有些不太信任新方案，觉得气压沉箱比较稳妥。”  
“哪个新方案？”  
对方像是看穿了他的心思，“没错，就是我们家也没用过的那个。”  
他连忙转开视线，也不知道说什么好。  
“耀，你们在害怕什么？”  
“不是害怕啊……”  
伊万抬起眉毛。“那就是不信任我了。”  
“谁说了？”他真是拿伊万这副小孩子脾气没办法，“你怎么老喜欢自由发挥。”  
“气压沉箱赶不上你们要的工期，而且，对工人的身体也很不好。”  
他一点也不想听伊万跟他说道理，那往往显得他无理取闹。  
“好啦，你也别向我问，好么？这事不由我决定……再者说了，没做成过的事，你还不许别人心里不踏实？”  
伊万笑了，“你想说，是本能？”  
他囫囵点了点头，没想到对方的眼神愈加明亮了起来。  
“好的，那我明白了，凡是耀你说不出原因来的举动，我都要用本能来理解。”  
“你别断章取义——”  
“耀不喜欢看着我的眼睛说话，也不喜欢靠近我。难道……我让你觉得危险了？”  
我只是不习惯拥抱和见面时的亲吻。他想，但思绪已不由自主地被对方牵跑。  
危险？这可是他很久都没见过的好日子了，以至于他都希望这一切能尽可能长长久久地走下去——尽管经验和他说不太可能——可前面是光辉灿烂，身边是朋友，怎么忍得住不许一个始终不渝的愿。  
“是啊，我怕你后来要让我难过。”  
“那我可以告诉你，没什么好怕的。”  
那一年长江发洪，除了咆哮水流，黄鹤楼和龟山之间还空无一物。

这么一折腾，到建工局时已是快吃午饭的钟点儿，和他相熟的副局长看见他，几乎是立刻就从椅子里跳了起来。  
“王工！说好的今天上午来——”  
他只想一头倒进空调房，“进去说好么。”  
“里边儿有人……”  
迟了，他已经和房间里那家伙四目相对。什么情况。  
他扭头去看副局长：“你掐我一把？”  
“……啊？”  
“那是？”  
对方顿时沮丧万分，拍着大腿道，“唉呀，那就是抢着来投标的另一家啊！老弟我是费尽了本事，武昌这儿凡是别的本地民企来投标的，能劝的我都劝了，这家伙倒好，嘿，一个外国人！油盐不进的——”  
老天。  
他的大脑彻底停止了转动，一方面是过热，一方面是被塞入了爆炸般的信息量。  
“哎，王工，要坐一坐么？这鬼天气……我让他们给你倒杯凉茶来？”  
“不用了……”他摇摇手，“让我来和这位先生谈一谈吧。”  
“搞了半天，你们认识啊……？”  
何止是认识。  
“说真的，伊万，你得把这个标让给我。”他开门见山。  
对方打量了他一会儿，笑了出来，“你早上去哪了？”  
“来的时候车坏了，从大桥走过来的。”在屋里待了好一会儿了，他还是觉得脸上烫的厉害。伏天的太阳是妖物啊。  
“你还住在老地方？”  
是啊，他一定是脑子不清楚才会再去江汉路上找招待所住。  
“……你起开，让我坐这儿。”  
沙发这里正对着空调风口，风水宝地。  
那家伙却完全没有挪窝的意思，“耀，你被晒得不轻……整个人都红了。你以为今天真的只有三十五度？”  
谁叫发预报的是新华社，他们可是连地球都要管起来的。怎么可能长了夏暑志气，灭了群众威风。   
“我们的事，你就别插嘴了。”

 

END


End file.
